Spring Has Sprung
by bekett
Summary: The sun was shining. Birds were tweeting. Birds were tweeting and mating. It was spring, and everyone was having sex. Well, almost everyone. But Katsuya plans to remedy that. Shounen-ai Yaoi


Yu-Gi-Oh! © Kazuki Takahashi and Shueisha Publishing Co., Ltd.

* * *

The sun was shining. Birds were tweeting. Flowers were waving in the breeze. Birds were tweeting as they mated. Flowers were waving in the breeze as their pollen was dispersed to into the air, seeking out the stigma of other flowers to begin fertilization. It was spring, and everyone was having sex.

Well, almost everyone.

A large, tan, calloused hand slid its way over the porcelain skin set before him like a fine dessert. The warm palm smoothed over the delicate ridges of the other's spine, finally coming to a halt at the obstacle the royal blue sheet presented. The hand moved to lift the sheet...

"Don't even think about it."

The hand paused, rubbed soothing circles over the small of his back for a minute or two, then tried again.

"I mean it. You will cease and desist immediately," the sharp remark was said with just the slightest trace of a slur, hinting at nasal congestion. The brunet burrowed further down into the silk-clad pillows, seeking relief in the cool sheets for his hot, itchy face.

The hand was not to be discouraged. It slipped beneath the sheet warmed by its occupant's body heat to cup one of the soft globes of flesh hidden within. He rubbed the delicate flesh tenderly, lovingly kneading the muscle, and grinned when the brunet shivered. He leaned forward to pepper kisses along the pale, smooth explanse of the brunet's shoulder blades even as the hand beneath the sheet curled around the flesh it cupped and used a long forefinger to brush teasingly at the treasure hidden between the pale mounds of flesh.

He had been too impatient, however. The brunet recoiled, curling himself into a tight ball in the middle of the bed. "No, no. No. Get away. I have allergies and I am _not_ in the mood."

Katsuya pouted. Game over... A spark lit up his honey-brown eyes. Time for round two. And no more mister nice guy. He eased his hands around the stubborn, sulking CEO's form and flexed his muscles, quickly flipping him over. Seto squawked.

"Katsuya! What the hell? That is it, get out of here!" A pale, narrow foot tried to kick him off the mattress. Katsuya easily blocked the hit directed towards his abs.

"No." He yanked his prize closer and smiled down into the thin, scowling face. His lover's nose was red and blotchy, and the ice blue eyes he knew so well were watery and red-rimmed even as they glared daggers at him. He was still beautiful.

"I'm hideous and I feel terrible. Touch me again and you will die in the most painful way I can invent." The intended bite of the threat was significantly diminished when the brunet sniffled afterwards.

"Uh-huh." Katsuya leaned down to press a warm kiss to those rosy, bee-stung lips. He was soon pushed away.

"I have morning breath," Seto protested, holding him at arm's length. Katsuya turned his head and kissed the delicate skin of the inside of the wrist holding him away. The arm trembled slightly.

"Doesn't bother me." Katsuya gave him a cheeky grin. The blond gently folded the arms that were pushing him away against the brunet's chest and leaned in once more. He gave him another kiss, lingering as he worked his mouth over the unresponsive lips against his, coaxing them to open up. He was able to slip his tongue inside and kissed him long and slow, tongues sliding against one another sensually.

Seto broke the kiss once again with a muttered, "You are insufferable."

"And you're gorgeous," the blond countered.

"Flatterer."

"Only to you."

"Kiss-ass."

"I'd love to-" He made a grab for that lovely posterior.

"Sex hound," Seto shot back, twisting away.

"Guilty as charged," he smirked, a new light in his eyes.

He dipped his head and kissed his way along Seto's features, first over his brow, then the corner of his eye, then down the side of his face to his temple before turning his attention to that pale, slender neck. There was a spot right beneath the brunet's ear that always made him come undone, and Katsuya worked it thoroughly.

"Mmm..." Seto moaned, relaxing.

"So, Seto..." Katsuya breathed, swiping his tongue along the shell of the brunet's ear before nibbling on the lobe. "...Can I?"

"Mmm... No." Seto abruptly rolled over to face the wall, cocooning himself in the sheets and comforters. Katsuya stared after him, dumb-founded.

Cock-block.

"What! Seto!" He whined, trying to grab the CEO and drag him into his arms.

"OW! Do _not_ yell in my ear! Get out, mutt! I want to sleep! You almost killed me last night! I need to recuperate! And these fucking allergies aren't helping!"

"Bastard," Katsuya groused. He yanked on a pair of sweats, planning to go downstairs and get some breakfast. So wrapped up was he in what topping he would have with his pancakes, he almost didn't hear Seto's mumbled "Get me a benadryl and some coffee and I'll think about it."

Katsuya beamed, whirling around to pounce on the figure curled up beneath the covers. "Really?! Really, Seto?!" The brunet roared like a wounded lion at the surprise attack.

"KATSUYA! FUCK! GET OFF! NO, I'VE CHANGED MY MIND! In fact, no sex for a month! No sex forever! I shall schedule an appointment with the veterinarian to have you _neutered!_ Get off of me! Get out!" This time the foot snapped out and caught Katsuya on the side of his knee, knocking him off-balance and sending him crashing to the floor.

"Ouch..." Katsuya groaned, rubbing his aching ass. He stuck his tongue out at the lump in the bed and stalked to the door, where he paused for one last parting shot.

"I'LL BE BACK TO HELP YOU SHOWER LATER, DARLING!" Katsuya sing-songed as he slammed the door loudly behind him.

Seto let out a long groan and muttered obscenities as he burrowed down into his nest of covers, trying to block out the world.

_I hate spring._

_

* * *

_

Today, after eighteen years of thinking I was immune, I learned that I get allergies. Fuck you, spring. DX

Also, yeah sorry they don't have sex in the end. Didn't feel like writing a lemon, just wanted something fun. Maybe I'll do a sequel with a lemon.


End file.
